Hermetic switches of the prior art are used for example in user devices where the environment which the switch is used in contains gases carrying the risk of explosion or which, in any case may prejudice the functioning and/or useful life of the switch should they get into it.
For this reason in the prior art switches are put into hermetic containers provided with sealing elements. Such switches, being hermetically closed, are usually actuated from outside without a direct mechanical contact but for example by means of a magnetic type actuation.
It is, for example, known of to use at least one magnetic actuator which exerts a magnetic force on spring mechanisms operatively connected to the switch and positioned inside the container of the latter.
The switches of the prior art present a number of drawbacks and limitations related mainly to the reliability and duration of the actuation mechanisms.
In fact, such switches are subject to an extremely high number of cycles during the life of the switch, as a result of which they are subject to fatigue stress often causing them to break prematurely.
In particular, such fatigue stress usually causes breakage of the spring mechanisms acting on the inner switch.